Ryuzaki likes Maids?
by whiteninja43
Summary: Ryuzaki hires a few maids to help with his home. Things get twisted as one of them becomes a suspect. What is there connection to 'Kira' (I suck at summaries, plz read to find out more)
1. Chapter 1

WHO IS KIRA?

I feel really nervous; I'm walking into the police office. I have been assigned a new job, I now work for L, or Ryuzaki… What do I call him? I walk towards the office I've been assigned to meet him and I find him eyes wide open almost crouching down on a chair. Bree is staring strangely at him.. This guy is so weird I say to myself, but he is kind of cute. I walk over to him and introduce myself," Hello my name is Shiroi Haru-Sakura, I'm your new maid." He inspects me for a while and smiles,he looks over at Bree and his smile disappears. "Your 3 minutes late," he says in a monotone voice, "but I'll give you the benefit of the doubt, so what's your real names? It's quite obvious that the one you gave was an alias, the way you hesitated in your introduction it was quite obvious…"

'Dammit!' I thought to myself he saw through it that easily! "Your right is wasn't my real name, but with all this Kira business going on I'd prefer to keep it a secret." At that Ryuzaki looked over to me and said, "You two are very clever girls."

"So when do we start Ryuzaki?" He inspected me once more as if to get over some overwhelming doubt that he had in his mind and smiled and said," You can start immediately. Bree smiled and bowed once politely. " I smiled happily and said the words every maid knows," Hai, goshujin-sama!"

The next day we were redirected by a man known as Watari to Ryuzaki's hotel room. "This is where you will be working for the next few weeks than I'll direct you to another hotel." I said thank you and he disappeared leaving me and bree all alone in the middle of the flat. Ryuzaki came into the room to see me holding a large bag; he looked at the bag suspiciously and asked me what was in it. I guess he got suspicious when I held the bag even tighter, so like an ass I gave him the bag. "These are just my clothes for the week and my maid outfit, HEY don't play with that!" I screamed as he began inspecting a bra that I had packed,Bree tried to hold in a laugh as he gave her a wink. "What, is it some sort of pouch? As my maid you are obliged to answer." Damn I forgot about the code. I stood there for a few seconds Ryuzaki's eyes were just boring into the back of my head, "No goshujin-sama that is my bra." He just looked at it some more and muttered something about it.

"Bree..," Ryuzaki asked, "How much do you know about the Kira case?" she put down the tray and told him all she knew, "so you had already figured out that he needs a name and face to kill… that's very interesting. You really are a clever girl." she snapped. If there's anything she hates more than anything else is to be called 'girl'. she looked at him and said, "goshujin-sama, I am well aware of what the maid code states but I would seriously appreciate it is you didn't call me 'girl'." Ryuzaki just smiled and asked for more sweets. Bree had her eyes fixed on him, she's been looking oddly at him for ages now.

As she walked into the kitchen she turned over my shoulder and said, "Because if you continue," I gave him a small smile, "I might have to punish you." He blushed and quickly put a sweet in his mouth looking down at his feet. When she came back out with more sweets all I could do was stand and wait for my next instruction. "Shiroi, can I please have a coffee?" Ryuzaki asked, his question snapped me out of my trance, "Hai, goshujin-sama." I came back out with his coffee, he inspected it and frowned. He reached over to the sugar bowl and added sugar cube after sugar cube after sugar cube, I stared at him in horror watching trying not to flinch. All of a sudden he fell off the chair, then after a while he got back up and continued to drink his coffee. 'What the…' I thought as he got drunk his coffee. "So, Shiroi. Take a look at these pictures, what can you tell about them. Bree suddenly giggled. L looked at her puzzled.

"None of these images have ever been released to the public and if they ever are I'll have two people to blame." I looked at him as if to say who but he drank his coffee, fainted and then sat back down and continued drinking. So I picked up the pictures and looked at them, there were obvious print numbers on the back, but I noticed the top lines of every sentence stated 'L do you know. Shinigami. Love apples. ' Not knowing if this was all the data I asked him and he took out a forth picture. This one was not like the others; it looked like it was forged. All the other letters said a bunch of nonsense, but this one, "Goshujin-sama? Is this a fake?" Ryuzaki looked at me with open eyes,

"Why do you think that?" When I explained it to him he said nothing just continued fainting and drinking. "There are two rules in this area for you to follow. The first is that, I am always right, the second is, if I'm wrong relating back to the first rule." I just stared at him as he explained the two rules for over half an hour. Bree eyes the photo's she looked uneasy..

"Oh and I don't like cell phones, so if you could leave yours on the bench over there that would be much appreciated." I followed, I had to it's not like I have a choice in the matter. I've figured out how he works, if I don't follow he will suspect I'm Kira, if I do follow or hesitate he will also suspect I'm Kira so I guess I just act the way I want to. Bree did not hesitate to give in her phone; she even smiled a little when she did. Why was she acting so weird?

Bree being Kira would be would be awesome… but the pressure of being discovered would prove too much. "Oh and by the way, Shiroi."

"Hai, Goshujin-sama?"

"There is a 10% chance that you are Kira." I just nodded. Bree smirked. If I know myself that I'm not Kira than I have no problem. But then…why was Bree so eager to obey him?...


	2. Chapter 2- Change in Plans

As the sun began to set out the window Bree and I were taken to our sleeping quarters. As I came back from my room, I saw Bree and Ryuzaki talking. They seemed to know each other very well. I began to suspect more and more that there was some sort of a relationship brewing or already have been a relationship between the both of them. I felt kind of jealous, 'Damn.' I said to myself quietly. Shit, what am I saying! I am not allowed to be in a relationship with goshujin-sama, neither is Bree. It's part of our code. Why does she always do this to me? Why am I always the one getting into trouble? I need to go back to the department and ask to be dispatched from this assignment; I'm letting my feelings get involved. How am I supposed to work when I'm falling in love? I walk out to see Bree and Ryuzaki even further in conversation; I need to break this somehow. So like an ass I open my mouth, "Goshujin-sama? Where are the bathrooms?" Jesus! I could have said something so much better than that but this way I can get him away from Bree and into the real world. "They are this way." He took me down the hall, left and to the showers and the bathrooms. "Goshujin-sama. You are well aware that there is surveillance cameras in the showers aren't you?" He nodded, "Yes I am fully aware of that and I will be watching everything." I blushed furiously at his comment and wanted to hit him in the face…if he wasn't already down the hallway. "Oh and by the way, there is a 52% chance that Bree is Kira." I stood there motionless. So many thoughts were rushing through my head but then I said to Ryuzaki, "I can agree with you on that but if you're going to put us to the test I thought I should mention my point of view in the subject," I lifted my head and smiled, "there is also a 43.2% chance that you are Kira as well…" and then I took my shower.

I felt so compromised walking back to my room but the day wasn't over just yet. Ryuzaki had invited over the investigators from the 'Kira Case'. I changed back into my maid outfit to greet the investigators, but on the way down the hall I saw Bree, "Bree you idiot!" I screamed at her, "You can't have relationships with goshujin-sama!" but she slapped my hand away and told me I was being retarded. Ryuzaki was right, there is a 52% chance, this isn't the Bree I knew. She wouldn't do this to me. "Let's just get through tonight and I still want to talk to you."

About 3 minutes later the investigators arrived. "Hajimemashite, Goshujin-sama's!" They all looked surprised at the maids in the living room. One of them, a young boy, looking as if he was in high school or university, was staring at me I smiled at him and thought to myself 'Pervert'. We continued serving the investigators when I way pulled to the side by Ryuzaki, "You see that boy that's been staring at you this entire night, he is a Kira suspect too." Ryuzaki was right he has been keeping an eye on me this entire time but I thought he was just your common pervert, "He seems to be fascinated by you so keep an eye on him please. That is an instruction." Shit, what did he do memorize the whole of the maid rules? I am really beginning to hate this guy. I go over to the boy and start a conversation, "I have been instructed to be your personal maid from now on. If it's okay with you, to be your maid there are certain rules I have to follow. One of them is that I need to move in with you temporarily, and another is that I must know your name even though I will only refer to you as goshujin-sama." He is blushing furiously and he finally tells me his name, Ryuzaki is right, this guy is pretty suspicious. "When do you want me to move in?" He seemed really happy but there was no way to be sure what he was really thinking. "My name is Light Yagami and I'm in University right now so I don't think moving in would be a problem, you should come next week to my apartment here is the address." He quickly scribbled down the directions and handed me the note. "Thank you goshujin-sama." The night continued as planned but I seriously think he was still staring at me.


End file.
